


Rendezvous

by Cocofels



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocofels/pseuds/Cocofels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Fenris meet in a dark alleyway for a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fenders ‘fic; something that was originally only supposed to be inbox porn for a Tumblr meme. I think I like it enough to do a series, maybe. We’ll see. ; ] 
> 
> For my sister, Lauren, the light of my life and inspiration behind everything.

A sharp gasp slipped from Fenris’s mouth as his back collided with the cool, concrete wall, Anders’ mouth following hungrily after him, eager lips crushing against sensitive skin. He groaned into the kiss they shared, low and guttural, fighting to steady his hips as the sound of rustling fabric reached his ears. Anders’ hands worked deftly between the two, slim fingers slipping smoothly between trouser laces, parting them and exposing Fenris’ hard length.

“This is really not the best place,” Anders commented off-handily, breath heavy as he wrapped a hand around Fenris and stroked lavishly.

“Stop talking.” Fenris countered briskly, squeezing Anders’ hips before allowing one hand to wander further, slipping down the comely shape of his ass.

Anders leaned in, nose poking Fenris’s cheek as he stole more heated kisses, biting his lower lip before tapering off the corner and planting some along his chiselled jawline. Fenris gasped, the friction from Anders’ hand leaving him slick and throbbing and Anders kissed his way down his neck, pausing to suck on the tender skin right above the urgent pulse, eliciting another fleeting moan.

“Hurry up.” Fenris hissed suddenly, jade eyes flashing dangerously in the moonlight as he regarded Anders with narrowed brows.

Anders pulled away, a scowl creeping across his features. “Maybe if you stop being so impatient—“

“You are the one who complained about the location.”

“This isn’t the first time, Fenris, you’re always so damned hasty.” Anders responded evenly, his gaze never leaving the other’s face, even as he palmed the head of Fenris’s cock, dipping his thumb gingerly along the slit.

“You spend—“ His jaw slacked momentarily at the over-powering sensation, the loss of breath leaving his voice hardened, “—too much time talking, mage.”

A small triumphant smile tugged at the edge of Anders’ lips. “Oh? Well,” he halted his ministrations, though left his hand wrapped tightly around Fenris’s base. “I don’t really think you’re in any sort of position to be complaining, elf.”

“You wish to test your luck?” Fenris’s tone and expression was unmistakable, all steel and challenge, like the tip of his bloodied sword.

Both of Anders’ hands pinned Fenris roughly by the shoulders to the wall, then, his grip digging into the armour, shifting into a solid position that allowed for little resistance. “I’ve already won.” Anders whispered velvety, the heat of his words ghosting against Fenris’s face.

Fenris lifted a dark brow at him, expression hooded and impassive, lips pressed into a tight line. They remained as such for several beats, entangled in a game of power and dominance, a lust-filled haze that had them coming back time and time again. Each held the other’s eye, calculating, refusing to let up, until there was a flurry of movement and Fenris’s palms were against Anders’ chest in a fleeting matter of seconds. Eyes went wide, and by the time the gasp of surprise passed his lips, it was Anders’ own back that met with the wall.

“You were mistaken,” Fenris breathed, leaning in, eyes a brilliant shade of green against the smoky shadows, “but you have always played the part of a fool.”

“I am no fool.” Anders quipped, indignant, the fluster rising to his cheeks as he twisted within Fenris’s iron hold, the other having pinned both his arms stealthily above his head. Harsh breaths fell as he continued to squirm, features darkening into a glare.

“Stop struggling,” Fenris mumbled, shifting the pressure of holding Anders’ wrists into one hand while simultaneously freeing the other. “you are going nowhere.”

“If you think I’m going to give up that easily—”

Fenris cupped Anders’ clothed crotch, squeezing it with enough force to halt him before finishing, a startled moan left in its wake. He captured his mouth in a rough, searing kiss, his tongue demanding entrance after, sliding encouragingly around the edges. Anders kept his mouth stubbornly shut, eyes narrowing spitefully, and Fenris thought it was just the right moment to remind him who had been in control all along. The hand that held Anders’ wrists clenched, drawing a gasp of pain from him, and Fenris wasted no time in slamming his body against him, restricting any movement.

He growled impatiently, free hand reaching down to fondle Anders through his trousers once more before he unlaced and pulled them down as much as he was able with one hand.

Anders attempted to break Fenris’s grip again, his fingers wriggling, the muscles in his arms straining. “Let me,” He offered, testy, in reference to the other attempting to slide his smalls down.

“No.”

“Maker, just admit you need help,” Anders retorted, exasperated, “if you’re in such a rush, you’re really going about this the wrong way.” A moment later and his hands were free, Fenris apparently relenting, and he blinked, twice, before a suspicious brow crept upwards. “Are you actually listening to me this time or—“

Fenris yanked the offending material down the rest of Anders’ legs, leaving them to pool at his ankles along with his trousers. He grabbed onto either side of his hips, long fingers digging into bone, hauling him upwards and then roughly back against the chilly wall. Anders panted, letting his head lull forward, feeling like the wind had gotten knocked out of him, but his legs had hooked instinctually around Fenris’s waist, boots dangling haphazardly. The crisp, night air nipped at his bare ass, sending a shiver running down his spine, and he drew Fenris closer.

“I should’ve known better,” He remarked, dryly, words curling against Fenris’s chin, “the day you listen to anything I say will be the day Darktown stops smelling like shit and fumes.”

“Perhaps you should find worthwhile things to say, first.” Fenris said, stroking Anders’ rising erection, letting his fingers glide across the head of his cock occasionally.

Anders fought to keep his moan in, scoffing instead. “Is there ever a moment you’re not being an enormous bastard? Just curious.”

Fenris leaned in, seizing Anders’ neck with his sharp teeth, grazing against the soft, pale skin. He nibbled and tasted, letting his tongue swipe at the dark, vulnerable marks he left after. He dipped his tongue down into an area he knew was especially sensitive, saliva warm, breath hot, causing Anders to gasp loudly in pleasure, turning his head and exposing more of his beautiful neck. Fenris pressed the upper half of his body flush against the other, continuing to ravish his neck while his hand worked his cock, which now stood at full attention.

Fenris’s own neglected length brushed against Anders’ inner thighs, pearly liquid dripping from the tip slowly. Anders rocked his hips steadily, reflexively pumping into Fenris’s tight hand, his mouth agape, brows and expression upturned into one of bliss. His moans and cries fell loosely from his lips, unguarded, and he selfishly thrust himself against Fenris harder. Fenris let a soft, deep noise go, a sound that reverberated in his throat, and Anders was unable to stop the overwhelming sensation of desire from sweeping over his groin. He reached between them, taking hold of Fenris’s cock and stoking furiously, fingernails gently making a surprise visit every couple of pumps.

Fenris’s breath hitched before he let an audible moan go, his brows knitting together, eyes half-lidding. He exhaled hard as he felt Anders press the tip of their cocks together, both leaking copiously at this point, the intoxication rushing even further to his head. Fenris kissed Anders firmly on the lips, the back of his head connecting with the wall as he did, tongue rashly seeking entrance again. Anders complied, allowing his own tongue to slip out and slide smoothly against Fenris’s, their saliva mixing as they desperately explored each other’s mouths. Their cocks mirrored their actions from below, rubbing against one another, fluids mixing and running graciously down impressive lengths.

It was Anders who broke away first, breath laboured, a string of saliva still left on the bottom of his lips. “Please, I can’t take it anymore,” he said, words tumbling off into a whisper, “you’re driving me mad.”

Fenris watched his expression carefully, his hesitation making Anders’ stomach tighten, but he nodded his head finally, reaching down to guide his straining member to Anders’ ass. He took a moment to rub his engorged length against the moist, puckered hole, heat radiating invitingly, and he allowed a small smile to cross his features as he pressed the tip there teasingly.

Anders gave a frustrated cry, tossing his head. “Please!”

Fenris popped the head in, and Anders gasped in delight, the muscles in his ass stretching wide as Fenris slowly buried his cock within. He took his time, although not in the agonising sense, relishing the warm, tight pressure that squeezed his length as he slid deeper. He stopped once he was inside entirely, taking an extra moment to wait until Anders adjusted properly. Anders nodded, pulling his legs up a little higher in anticipation and Fenris started pulling out, length slicker. He pushed it back in seconds later, before pulling it back out, the friction building as his rhythm increased, each time his thrust a little deeper, a little rougher.

Soon their pace was fluid, Fenris pounding deep and hard into Anders, cock driving into him again and again, balls smacking his ass. Anders moaned, breath falling unevenly as he stroked himself harshly, matching Fenris’s movements easily. He bit his lower lip as he felt the pleasure coiling in his lower regions, reaching up further and further, licking like angry fire up his abdomen. The sounds of flesh against flesh, breathless groans, and carnal desire bounced off the walls of the empty alleyway, the hush of midnight curling more than secrets up in her dark blanket.

Anders stiffened, stars dancing around his eyes as Fenris suddenly shifted position, angling his cock differently and then slamming ruthlessly into him again. His hand squeezed the head of his cock, thumb rubbing eagerly along the slit, and as he closed his eyes tightly, mouth hung open in a silent cry, he came hard, cock squirting his seed over both his body and Fenris’s. Fenris whispered Anders’ name, allowing himself to reach out and trace the cum that had tangled itself within the trail of blond abdominal hair, hips snapping back and forth at a relentless pace.

He gasped, forehead falling to rest against Anders’ shoulders, his orgasm yanking him from reality for a euphoric moment, his ears ringing and vision blurring. He continued to milk it out, letting his hips tirelessly work, hoping the tight heat would envelop him more. They stayed there for several minutes, easing their breath, allowing the sweat to settle. When Fenris finally looked back up at Anders, their lips locked, a shared moan slipping from both their mouths as they pulled away, and Anders rested his head briefly against Fenris’s.

After Fenris pulled out and Anders slipped back into his trousers, he gave Fenris a serious look.

“That wasn’t quick at all.”

Fenris made a face. “There is no pleasing you, is there?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Anders sighed, shaking his head. “I meant… you took your time.”

“This doesn’t change anything between us, Anders.” There was no threat in his words, however, no fire. His expression had hardened, and it managed to reach everywhere but his eyes. “Do not get used to it.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Anders said flippantly, turning to follow Fenris as he made his way back down the alley, “but where do you think we should meet next time?”


End file.
